Snickers
by kicsibogar
Summary: Egy újabb SaraNick novella, ami a sok Snickers csoki kapcsán megragadt a fejemben.


_Megjegyzés: Egy újabb Sara/Nick novella, ami a sok Snikcers csoki kapcsán megragadt a fejemben, és sehogy sem tudtam onnan kiszedni. Ahhoz képest, hogy eredetileg egy humoros szösszenetet terveztem, kissé érzelem dúsra sikeredett. Remélem, nem bánjátok ;)_

_Jogok: Minden jog a CBS-é illetve a sorozat megalkotóié, én csak kölcsönvettem a karaktereket a magam, és mások (reményembeli) szórakoztatására_

_Kategória: Hmm, azt hiszem, 12-13éven aluliak ne nagyon olvassák, de ez szerintem épp elég megkötés._

_Ajánlás: Nagyon sok szeretettel ajánlom Cryssiemnek, az én kis Snickersemnek :P Ha nem beszélünk róla ennyit, tuti nem csókol homlokon a múzsa!_

**Snickers**

Sara Sidle tanácstalanul mászkált fel s alá a bevásárlóközpont polcai között. Kedvesének, Nick Stokesnak keresett ajándékot a két hónapos évfordulójukra, de fogalma sem volt róla, mégis mit. Nem akart se túl személyeset venni, nehogy Nick azt higgye, sietteti a dolgokat. Esze ágában sem volt, tudta Nicky lelkivilága milyen törékeny, elég neki egy rossz szó, vagy gesztus, és a végletekig megbántódik. De többek közt ezért szerette. Mert abban biztos volt, hogy szerelmes a férfiba, hisz lassan négy és fél éve dolgoztak együtt, így volt idejük megismerni egymást. Azt a reggelt sosem felejtette el, mikor kollégája eléállt, összeszedve minden bátorságát, és elhívta vacsorázni, szombat estére. Sara arcára mosolyt csalt az emlékezés, mert eszébe jutott az is, nem vette először a lapot, igent mondott, mert nem tűnt fel neki a férfi zavara, hisz milliószor töltötték együtt a szabadidejüket. Mikor Nicky várakozó tekintetében feltűnt neki egy addig ismeretlen csillogás, akkor esett le neki a tízfilléres, hogy most talán valami másról lehet szó. Odalépett a férfihoz, végigsimította az arcát, és újra igent mondott neki, most már tudatában annak, mire válaszol. A randevújuk jól sikerült, minden meghitt és kellemes volt, a feszengés és a feszültség csak annyira volt jelen, hogy ne tegye tönkre az estéjüket. Aztán vacsora vacsorát követett, és Sara most itt állt a boltban, tűnődve a lehetséges meglepetésen. Visszakanyarodva az ajándékhoz, túl személytelent se akart venni, mert akkor meg azt hinné a férfi, hogy nem is fontos neki a kapcsolatuk. Holott tisztában volt vele, Nick a legszebb ajándék a sorstól, amit kaphatott. Hosszú idő után először úgy érezte, minden rendben van az életében, nyugalom és szeretet veszi körül. Még mindig nem akarta, nem _merte_ elhinni, hogy ez valóban vele történt meg. 

- Gondolkodj Sidle, egy egyszerű ajándék nem törhet ennyi borsot az orrod alá! – korholta saját magát. Mikor már maga sem tudta, hanyadszorra járta végig a boltot, az édességes részlegen szemet szúrt neki egy csoki márka. Előszörre őrült ötletnek tűnt, másodjára meg még inkább, de széles mosolyra húzódott a helyszínelő lány szája, mikor elképzelte, mit fog barátja ehhez az ajándékhoz szólni. Gyorsan a kosarába tette a bonbont, mielőtt még lebeszélhetné saját magát erről az akcióról, és a pénztár felé vette az irányt. Megkönnyebbülten szállt be az autójába, mert úgy érezte, megtalálta az arany középutat a nem túl bohém és mégis kedves ajándékkal.

- Sara Sidle, nem is Te lennél, ha ezt kihagytad volna! – Nick először nem tudta, miért vigyorog rá barátnője huszonnyolc fogas mosollyal, de mikor másodjára is megnézte az ajándékát, a felismerés hevében a homlokára csapott.  
- Miért, nem tetszik? – incselkedett vele a lány.  
- Ellenben, nagyon is! – felelte a férfi, miközben magához húzta kedvesét, és birtokba vette ajkait.  
- Ezt vehetem tetszésnyilvánításnak? – nézett rá Sara, még mindig a fiatal helyszínelő karjaiban.  
- Ó, igen! – mosolygott a férfi. – Mégis honnan termett az ötleted, erre kíváncsi vagyok?  
- Egy hirtelen jött, őrült elképzelés volt csupán. Hagytam, hogy a pillanat heve magával ragadjon – felelte a lány.  
- Nocsak Sidle, tudsz még nem várt fordulatokkal előállni – vonta össze a férfi szemöldökét.  
- Hajaj Stokes, még csak láttál… - évődött a lány, mikor kedvese egy szenvedélyes csókkal nem hagyta befejezni közölnivalóját.  
- Mit is akartál mondani? – kérdezte a férfi kicsit később, még mindig zihálva. Sara némán megrázta fejét egy félmosollyal fűszerezve, és Nick mellkasára hajtotta fejét. – Ugye tudod, hogy még sosem kaptam a szívemnek ennyire kedves ajándékot. Olyannyira Te vagy: szeretet, kedvesség és egy kis humor. Emellett az én könyvem olyan hétköznapinak tűnik.  
- Ugyan Nicky, ne mondd ezt! Tudod, mennyire ácsingóztam a legújabb kémiai kutatások cikkeinek összegyűjtött változatára. Ha nem mondtam el napjában legalább tízszer, akkor egyszer sem. Azért az nekem is rejtély, hogy honnan szerezted meg….   
- A csillagokat is lehoznám Neked az égről Sara! – a kisfiús vonású helyszínelő szerelmes tekintete legalább olyan beszédes volt, mint szavai. Sara nem tudta, hogyan reagáljon a férfi vallomására, de ösztönösen közelebb bújt hozzá, és a nyakát cirógatta.  
- Boldog vagyok, hogy sikerült örömöt szereznem – törte meg hosszú idő után a csendet, még mindig kedvese nyakát kényeztetve.

_Pár hónappal később…_

- Kedvesem kérlek, fizesd ki a számlát, ott van a tárcám a kesztyűtartóban! – Nick épp a keréknyomát ellenőrizte a benzinkútnál. Sara benyúlt a kocsiba, kivette barátja pénztárcáját, és a kassza felé indult.  
- Jó napot, a hetes állás számláját szeretném kifizetni! – mondta, mialatt az aprópénzt kereste a férfi erszényében. Egyszer csak kezébe akadt egy _Snickers_ csoki papír, külön fakkban őrizve, vékony selyempapírba csomagolva. Sara szemébe akaratlanul is könnyek gyűltek, de ezek az örömnek adóztak.  
- Szeretlek Nick Stokes! Remélem, tisztában vagy vele! – fonta karjait a fiatal helyszínelő nyaka köré, mihelyt végzett a fizetéssel.  
- Én is szeretlek Sara! – a férfi kicsit meglepődött a lány szokatlan kirohanásán, de nagyon jól esett neki. Ő is karjába zárta barátnőjét, és homlokon csókolta. Nem tudta hogyan, de úgy sejtette, Sara kezdi érezni azt a végtelen szerelmet, amit iránta táplált, és ami napról napra csak fokozódott.

- Vége -


End file.
